


Telepathic soulbonding

by quigui



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Soul Bond, Telepathic Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-10 01:57:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3272537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quigui/pseuds/quigui
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr ask box game prompt: Telepathic soulbonding</p>
            </blockquote>





	Telepathic soulbonding

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr ask box game prompt: [Telepathic soulbonding](http://quigui.tumblr.com/post/108574115710/sterek-24)  
> [Phillipavic](http://phillipavic.tumblr.com/) asked for Sterek, as always :)

Derek had felt it start in the shower, the first tendrils of the separation, and had left. He was already done, and it wasn't that kind of shower anyway.

He sat on the bed, still wet, a towel around his hips, and sighed. It was still going, that detachment feeling. He didn't know how long it would take, all the others had been fast. But then again, with all the others it had been different.

At least this time he knew it was coming. Isaac had called, the Garou Alpha had insisted he did.

It had been a short conversation.

_"I'm joining the pack."_

"..."

_"It's better this way."_

"Have you told Scott?"

_"Yes, but Yves says it might be hard on you too."_

"Don't worry."

_"I'm sorry."_

"Don't be."

_"Goodbye then."_

"Goodbye."

Derek lay down on the bed, and waited for the entire thing to end. He could feel the pack getting smaller, the last of his betas leaving him.

It had been devastating when he had lost Laura, losing an Alpha and a sister. And he had thought there was nothing worse than losing his family, losing the last element of his family, but when he felt Erica die, even as she had been trying to leave the pack, he felt as if they had taken everything that he had. He had felt like he had lost a child, which in a way, he had.

And he had thought that he could have taken Boyd's death a bit better, knowing what to expect, but he had been wrong, so wrong.

So he closed his eyes, and focused on his breathing. He hoped it would be easier, Isaac was not dead, after all, just leaving him.

Suddenly there was a shadow over him, dripping over him. Derek opened his eyes at the same time he felt, heard, Stiles reaching out to him.

_*I'm here.*_

Derek smiled and put a hand to Stiles heart, as if it would make this communication easier.

_*I know.*_

They had been bonded for a little over 7 months, and they were still learning. They still needed the clutch of physical contact to be able to hold a silent conversation, and more often than not, they were unable to keep their emotions, especially strong and sudden ones, from bleeding through to the other. Which must have been how Stiles knew Derek was suffering.

"You know," Stiles said out loud, "even though he's no longer pack, he's still a friend." Silently he added, _*I am your pack.*_

_*It just feels emptier. It feels like I'm losing part of me. Even if I'm no longer alpha, he was my beta.*_

Stiles didn't say anything but just leaned down to kiss him. Derek realized that Stiles had foregone the towel, but the fight about the dripping wet trail would have to be postponed for a later time. For now he was glad Stiles had come to him right when he needed.

Still slowly kissing Stiles, and never letting his right hand move from its place over his heart, Derek held him close with his other hand, making circular motions with his thumb over the still wet skin of Stiles' side. Slowly he felt himself being surrounded by love. Stiles' love for him. Stiles who was better at controlling this, the steady emotions that he would be otherwise broadcasting. He had shown Derek, right at the beginning, what he felt for him, and after that first taste of being loved, being engulfed by it, by its warmth and comfort, he had never doubted what he and Stiles had.

_*Let me make it better for you.*_

_*You already have,*_ Derek told him, and it was true. The hole he felt by Isaac leaving was being filled with Stiles.

Moving down to kiss his neck, his chest, his heart, Stiles added, _*I meant physically.*_

Derek breathed out, whispering, "I know," arching his back to let Stiles chase the water rivulets with his tongue. Neither he nor Stiles were hard yet, but he knew it wouldn't take long.

He moved his hands to comb through Stiles' wet hair. Stiles liked to have it pulled, especially if he was to be kissed afterwards. And Derek enjoyed manhandling Stiles, using his higher strength to give the domination edge that Stiles sought. But this time he couldn't do it, he didn't think he could muster it.

 _*Don't worry,*_ he heard Stiles, _*I'm going to take care of you. I'll always take care of you.*_

Letting his hands roam ahead of his tongue, he dragged them along Derek's sides, kneading and squeezing, letting his fingernails scrape along the skin, teasing. Derek moaned as Stiles kept licking the stray droplets on his skin, placing tiny kisses and bites.

It was sensory overload, both physical and emotional, and Derek barely registered Stiles reaching his hips and undoing the knot on the towel. It was only when Stiles had his hands firmly holding his ass, and his tongue starting to make its way down his happy trail, that Derek realized he had been just petting Stiles hair and moaning loud enough to make neighbors complain, had he had any. He hoped Stiles knew how much he loved him, how much he wanted to make Stiles feel as good, how perfect Stiles was for him.

 _*I know. I feel it every day. I love you,*_ Stiles told him just has he reached his cock and took it all his mouth, hand moving to open his legs a bit wider.

Derek let go of the last control he had over their bond, and let all this emotions, all his pleasure and pain wash over Stiles. It wasn't the first time they did it, having realized that they both could feel what the other was during sex. But it was so intense, so draining, that they saved this for special occasions.

Stiles moans joined Derek's, as he took Derek deeper and deeper, hands roaming up his legs to find his balls, to drag across his entrance.

Without words, not even silent communication, Derek took the lube from the nightstand, and Stiles let go of his cock to move further down, sucking on his balls, adjusting Derek's hips to be able to continue even further, kissing each ass cheek before opening Derek and licking him, from his asshole to his balls and down again, teasing his entrance, until he could stick his tongue in.

Derek didn't want it to stop, but also wanted, needed, more. He couldn't get enough coherent thought to let Stiles know, but Stiles knew anyway, a finger joining his tongue. Derek moved, spread his legs to help Stiles, feeling one finger circling, prodding, entering, fucking him. A second and a third joined in, Derek not knowing how long it has been, his cock dripping already, painfully hard since Stiles stopped paying it attention, stopped worshiping it his mouth.

Realizing that said mouth had long stopped being an active participant, Derek ventured a look, raising his head, and finding Stiles on his knees, mouth opened, face flushed and a hungry look on his face as he kept on preparing Derek. He needed Stiles closer, needed to kiss him, needed to taste himself on his tongue. He tried calling him, but all he could muster was a 'please', not even sure if out loud or through the bond.

But Stiles would know in any case. He moved from his position between Derek's legs, to be able to kiss him. Never taking his fingers from inside Derek, he placed small kisses along Derek's chest, until he reached his mouth, and slowly, sweetly, kissed him.

Feeling the warmth of Stiles' body so close, so hot, he held on to him, making their kisses harder, mouthing his jaw, his neck, his collarbones. He bit down, trying to leave his mark on Stiles' body, trying to mark him as his. He licked at his neck, catching his sweat on his tongue, before going back to leaving bite marks on Stiles.

Stiles moans were loud in his ears, his breathing hot against his cheek, his scent all that he could smell. He tasted Stiles and held on tight and still he needed more. Stiles started to take his fingers out, slowly and Derek whimpered at the loss, but knowing what was to come, he let Stiles go. While he poured lube all over his cook, Stiles latched on to Derek's nipple, sucking and biting, so that Derek's complaints turned into moans again.

_*I need you, I need to be inside you.*_

He heard Stiles, and all he could manage in response was _*I need you, I want you, I need you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you...*_ , as Stiles slowly penetrated him, inch by inch, allowing him to get used to it, while never stopping his teasing of Derek's nipples.

Derek kept pushing Stiles deeper inside, feeling fuller and happier, until he was fully sheathed inside. Holding Stiles head, he kissed him again, tongue deep inside his mouth, and at that moment he felt whole again.

He felt Stiles' smile, as he began to move, slowly, picking up pace fast. The bond allowed them to feel each jolt of pleasure the other was feeling. Derek's skin was on fire, with Stiles pressed against him, his thrusts making his stomach drag against Derek's cock. It wouldn't take long, for both of them. Derek felt the pressure and pleasure building, impossibly so, as he moved to meet Stiles thrusts.

 _*I'm so close,*_ he told Stiles, needlessly. He would feel it, just as Derek did, just as Derek felt Stiles' muscles tensing, his breathing hard, his movements faster and more erratic, and, above all, that feeling of being so close to grasping something good, to relief, that feeling that resonated with his own - Stiles was as close to coming as he was.

Finally giving Stiles' lips some rest, Derek moved to face Stiles, forehead to forehead, and to stare into his eyes. It was hard to focus, for Stiles as well, but they locked on each other, smiling, just before their orgasm hit them. Pleasure coursed through them, through their bond, building exponentially, drowning them, until they came, holding each other hard.

It took them a while to be able to move again, for Stiles to slip out of Derek, and fall next to him, still holding him. It took even longer for them to get their breath to calm down.

They lay on the bed, holding hands, not talking, not even through the bond. No words were needed. Derek knew he was going to be fine. 


End file.
